Finding Love's Heart
by Heartsafire
Summary: This is a Jaxie story inspired by recent events on the show. Jason and Maxie have the most amazing chemistry in my opinion...it's a little bit naughty...
1. I Have Always Loved You

Sigh, none of the General Hospital characters belong to me, cause if they did!

Finding Love's Heart

Chapter 1: I Have Always Loved You

"Did he force you, Maxie?" His eyes were ice cold lasers piercing her and delving into her very core, her actual soul though there were those who said she didn't have one to begin with. If those doubters could just see her now, standing before Jason Morgan, spiritually nude, they would see how wrong they were.

Maxie unconsciously bit down on her bottom lip with her milk white teeth. It was a nonverbal nervous mannerism which further illustrated her distress as she found herself in such a perilous situation. Jason was mesmerized by her ruby red lips, by her flickering eyelashes, by the sudden unexpected urge he fought against to wrap his arms around her and vow that she was safe, that this creep, this Franco would never come near her again.

"Did he?" He asked again, his voice a rough gravelly growl full of fear. "Maxie answer me!" He tipped her chin up and looked deep into her stormy eyes filled with tears of shame and degradation. "So help me, I'll kill him!"

"No," Maxie whispered swallowing over the lump in her throat as she saw the heat of Jason's concern flowing lava like toward her from his expressive eyes and felt it through the touch of his hot and trembling fingers on her pale, cold skin. "He…didn't force me though I didn't know what he was doing at first and then when I found out…" Now Jason didn't need to hold her head up, she tilted it up of her own accord, the tears in her eyes drying, "I was furious with him, told him what a dirty trick that was to play on someone and he _said _he was sorry. Now, he's spreading this picture of me around, I don't think so!"

Jason just looked at her in admiration, her eyes flashed and there were two red spots high on each exquisite cheekbone indicating the degree of her wrath, her indignation at being so ill used. "Maxie, Maxie," he soothed her as he stepped impossibly closer his arms coming up and wrapping tenderly around her. "You don't need to worry about a single thing. I'll take care of him for you." He bent his head and looked down at her lovely face, "You trust me don't you?" His voice was smoky and smooth with undercurrents of something indefinably lustful.

She nodded, her voice squeakier than usual as she replied, "I trust you Jason."

It wasn't something planned, it just happened. His lips, her lips they were fusing together in a perfect blend of need, fulfillment and matching shapes. She tasted of peppermint lip gloss and he of coffee and toothpaste. His tongue slickly insistent slipped between her welcoming lips finding a place where everything was warm and silky and infinitely arousing.

"Jason," she groaned as she felt her stomach flip flop, "I want you so badly."

He gently nipped at her bottom lip, his teeth copying the earlier behavior of her own pearly white ones, "You've got me baby, anytime, anywhere." His voice was husky with arousal and he knew she could feel his engorged member pressing against her down there.

The door to the penthouse suddenly burst open, "Stone Cold the Jackal and Fair Samantha have once more returned to convene the super secret anti-Franco league of derring doers…" Spinelli's eyes were round and disbelieving as he caught sight of his roommate and almost but not quite spouse entwined in one another's arms and erotically kissing. "Ma..xi…mista…Sto…ne…Co..ld?" He stammered the names of the two most important people in his world, "What is the meaning of this most rank betrayal."

Jason grunted in frustration, one hand cupping Maxie's tender bud of a breast as he glared angrily at the two intruders. Sam's mouth hung open slackly as she stared stunned at her best friend and her lover caught in a compromising position. "What does it look like, Spinelli?" He sighed at his ex-best friend and soon to be evicted roommate. "I am in love with Maxie, have been for a long time I guess. Yet, out of friendship for you, I did what I always do, I denied myself. Well, that's over starting now. She's way too much woman for you to handle and it's about time you accepted that. I refuse to miss out on another minute of feeling this satiny skin, this supple body," he tweaked her nipple and Maxie moaned with pleasure, "Or these long legs wrapped around my hips where they belong."

"Jason!" Sam had finally found her voice and the single word in her buzz saw voice grated on his nerves. "How could you?"

"Oh, want a demonstration, Sam?" Jason grinned wolfishly as he bent Maxie back, she yielded, pliant to his touch, he wasn't sure she was even aware of the two intruders. Her eyes were glazed and she had reached a hand down in between his legs where she was tugging at his zipper trying to free the pulsing rod of pleasure contained within. "This is how a _real _woman turns me on, Sam."

He pressed his lips to the endless ivory column of Maxie's neck, sucking at the juncture between the collar bone and neck, deliberately marking her as his, all his. Then he proceeded to kiss and lick and nuzzle his way up until he reached her sculpted jaw line which he nipped sharply sending shudders of ecstasy rippling through her yielding form.

"Jason," she mumbled, her fingers fumbling bonelessly, desperately at his waistline, "I need you inside me right now."

Jason looked up at the doorway, it was empty. Now, it was just the two of them as it should have been long before today. He picked Maxie up as though she was made of air and in one fluid motion carried her over to the door. He kicked it shut and looked down at her sky blue eyes swirling with desire.

"You know," he spoke softly but was in deadly earnest, "You're not going to be able to walk tomorrow by the time I get through with you."

Maxie smiled dreamily, "Promises, promises…Less talk and more action, buster." Jason laughed as he started up the stairs with his beloved in his arms. Nothing had ever felt this right before.

So, this is the first chapter, there's another longer one yet to come! Let me know what you think so far. It's so fun to get reviews!


	2. Heart at Risk

Sigh, none of the General Hospital characters belong to me, cause if they did!

Heart at Risk

Two weeks of mind blowing, soul expanding sex and there didn't seem to be an end in sight. Maxie had moved in with Jason right away. They hadn't seen either Spinelli or Sam once since the original rather awkward encounter and Jason had the locks to the penthouse changed. If Spinelli wanted his stuff he could go through channels which meant talking to Jason. Otherwise, it was a case of Sam and Spinelli who as far as he was concerned.

Maxie was a little more tenderhearted than he was and she had tried to contact both her former lover and her best friend to explain how when lightning struck your heart there wasn't anything you could do about it. Her heart was Jason's forever and always. His initials were monogrammed on it in a way that wasn't true for Lucky, Logan, Coop or even Spinelli bad as she might feel about that. She had a new essential person and she planned to spend every waking moment making him happy and by extension herself as well. At least that is what she would _have_ said if they ever answered their phones when she called.

Jason's fists clenched in impotent fury when he found her stretched across his bed in a hot pink teddy her matching colored cell phone clenched in her tiny hand and one of her powder pink fluffy Maribou feather topped mules kicked off onto the floor. "They hate me!" She wailed, tears pooling in her large stormy eyes, as she pounded her arms and legs into the bedspread in her despair.

"Kitten," he implored, sitting next to her on the bed, his large calloused hand flowing over the ivory smoothness of her back, caressing the perky mounds of her derriere as his mouth grew dry with desire. He hadn't been with her in almost three hours and his groin was tight with pounding need. "They're not worth it, either people understand our love or they don't. We can't live for them only for ourselves." He had released the eager prisoner from his jeans and was gently pulling Maxie's mouth closer to his loins. He needed the connection, the reassurance that she still loved him, that he was still the man for her.

Her moist mouth barely encompassed his thickness as Jason arched his neck back in total bliss while Maxie's tongue and lips transported him to heaven. "That's it baby, there, no a little more to the left, ah, yeah that's it. Oh my god, Maxie, I love you so much!"

He didn't know how much later it was as they lay in silent contentment, Maxie's head cradled on Jason's broad chest, his hand gently stroking her hair which was curly today. "Jason?" She pushed herself up by placing her hands flat on his torso and stared down at him through the gloom of the room.

"Mmh?" He said drowsily, wondering if he ought to have a quick nap before round two which involved untying every single satin ribbon on her teddy with his teeth.

"Jason!" Maxie whined, shoving impatiently at him with her delicate hands, her nails glowing with a freshly applied coating of pink posy. "You're not listening to me," she accused him sulkily. "You can't go to sleep now we have to get dressed for the party."

"Party?" He said suddenly wide awake, he hated that word almost as much as he did the word redecorate. "What party?"

Maxie sighed as she wriggled away from the clutch of his octopus hands trying to pull her back down to him. She knew if she didn't put actual space between them she might cave into his demands which weren't very difficult to decode, they started with s, ended with x and had a vowel in-between. "You promised last week when I mentioned it that we could go as our first public outing as a couple."

"I did?" He was leaning propped on one shoulder looking in her general direction though he could barely make out a vague dark outline that he guessed was Maxie's luscious body. "Where are we going?" He reached behind himself and switched on the room lamp, suddenly there she was looking just like a girl in a mechanic's calendar only better because she was all his.

She smiled blindingly at him, recognizing that she had won the battle. "Kate is throwing a big party for all of Crimson's advertisers at the Metro Court and it will be the first time we are seen as an actual official couple in Port Charles. It will make the society page, young up and rising junior editor and her escort, the brooding and handsome Jason Morgan, bachelor catch of the decade."

"Does Kate know I'm coming?" He asked her dryly as he rolled off the bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. He could just imagine how thrilled she'd be. At least that was one nickname Spinelli had given that he agreed with. The Glacial One fit the haughty magazine editor perfectly. "Well, if I have to stand around in a suit for hours the least you can do is let me have my way with you in the shower."

Maxie giggled as she jumped up and ran to catch up with him. Jason swung her up in his arms causing her to scream with delight, "Jason, don't get my hair wet…Jason! Oh, Jason…do that again."

Jason was even more uncomfortable than he had anticipated. The tie was choking him, the food was all fancy specks of unknown substances on dry as dust crackers. There wasn't a beer to be had for love or money and he should know because he had tried. Maxie had vanished almost as soon as they entered the restaurant on top of the hotel to be caught up in Kate's wake as she mingled with the great and semi-great of the fashion world. Spinelli and Sam were both in attendance and shooting him dagger sharp looks of pure loathing.

He could have ignored it all, the inconvenience, the lousy food and drink, the pouting ex-friends all for Maxie's sake except that he found himself in the middle of a full fledged intervention being conducted by Carly, Robin and Elizabeth of all people. He didn't think he would ever have seen the day these three agreed on something but it appeared his dating Maxie was something important enough to distract them from their own boring, pathetic lives.

"Maxie's too young for you, Jason!" Robin spoke sternly, waving her index finger in front of his nose to emphasize her point. He wondered idly as he looked at her pinched face and judgmental eyes how much of her concern was really about her lovely young cousin and how much of it was actually jealousy.

"You're too good for a tramp like Maxie. She's just using you!" That was Carly, defending what she considered to be her own personal turf.

Jason drawled, "Is that so, Carly? Because Maxie reminds me a lot of you back when you knew how to live life in the moment and were a lot of fun." He looked at the shocked and hurt expression on her face with a mild sense of satisfaction.

"Jason, she's an irresponsible child. She'll take your focus away from the important things in life." That was Elizabeth, putting her case in reasonable non personal terms that translated into 'What about me? We both know it's me, you love'.

Jason was just going to point out to Elizabeth how her hands ought to full enough with juggling two brothers slash lovers and raising two kids, when she happened to remember they existed, so that she shouldn't concern herself about him and his admittedly much younger, much hotter lover when a shriek of fear cut across the crowded room.

He'd know that scream anywhere, "Maxie!" He shouted leaping into action mode even as panic coursed through his veins. The sound had come from the terrace and he dashed out onto it unheeding of the people he knocked over in his haste to get to his lover. His blood ran cold at the sight which met his eyes. "Franco!" He snarled, trembling with dread.

Jason cursed himself, he had entirely forgotten the weird photographer who had taken those strange pictures of Maxie. His mind had been so clouded with lust that he hadn't been focusing on keeping his beloved kitten safe. He was so blinded by desire that he forgot Sonny's number one rule. You never ever let your enemies slip your mind until you possessed proof that they were dead and buried. He wouldn't make that mistake again, he promised himself grimly.

Maxie was shivering in the cold night air, her pert, up thrust breasts in the low cut red dress were heaving with distress as Franco held a knife against her slender white throat. They were poised against the railing that separated the edge of the terrace from empty space. "Jason?" She whimpered, locking eyes with him, hers were full of love and terror while his held guilt and rage.

"Let her go!" He yelled at the crazed photographer who only moved himself and Maxie closer to the wall.

"Can't do that, Morgan," he said laughing with evil glee, "Maxie here is going to be my final masterpiece. Can't you just imagine what she'll look like crushed like a bug on the pavement?" He looked out over the street below and Jason inched closer.

Before either one could do anything Maxie drew in a deep breath and jabbed her elbow as hard as she could in Franco's stomach causing him to overbalance and fall over the edge pulling Maxie with him.

Jason leapt forward frantic but knowing there was nothing he could do. He peered over the iron fence and was amazed to see Maxie clinging to a narrow stone rim a few feet below where he was standing.

"Jason, help me!" She screeched, her hair tousled by the wind and her wide skirt blowing out like a crimson parachute.

A few moments later Jason stood on the terrace with Maxie clutched her to his chest. His eyes were closed as he gratefully listened to the thudding of the beloved heart which he thought he might not ever get to hear again. "Marry me?" The words surprised him almost as much as Maxie who looked up at him with starry eyes filled with endless love.

"Yes," she said without hesitation as though scared he would take the question back. Her lips curved up in an impish smile. "You have to wear whatever I say for the ceremony though."

Jason nodded as he pressed her to him and rested his chin on her head, "Anything you want."

Nine months later, Maxie lay on a hospital bed tired and glowing. She made her dowdy hospital gown look like high couture and Jason thought she had never looked so beautiful. "So, what do you think, Daddy?" She murmured sleepily, "Are we going to keep them?" Her slender hand reached up and pulled the blanket from the baby held in her arm. "Who's a good little boy?" She cooed at her son Alyn MacIntyre Jasyn Jones-Morgan. The baby just unfurled his fingers and yawned, showing pink toothless gums. "Oh, he's adorable," she sighed, lying back against the pillows, drained by her twenty five hour labor.

Jason smiled in agreement as he looked with pride and adoration at the little bundle in his arms. "He's almost as good looking as his little sister by ten minutes." Georgyanna Emyly Lylah Jones-Morgan stared up at her doting daddy through unfocused blue eyes and gurgled her approval.

Jason gazed lovingly at his wife who was almost asleep. "You know," he said, "I think we could do with a couple more of these."

"In your dreams, buster," she said to him cockily. "Though we can practice just as much as you want as soon as I'm marked good to go by Kelly."

Jason grinned to himself as he picked up his son and bent down to kiss his wife's forehead. It was exactly the answer he was looking for. "I love you Mrs. Morgan," he murmured quietly, her only answer a light snore.

Well, that's the end for this time around. I hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. Please let me know if you did like it, thanks.


End file.
